Meet the prankster king (Petualangan Su Min)
by Park Rae In
Summary: Demi kebebasannya, Su Min harus mengumpulkan 7 bola naga(?) (Summary macam apa ini? - -) FF Infinite Myung Soo & Sung Yeol (yah, walopun jarang nongol sih)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Meet the Prankster King

Author: Park Rae In (Newbie here :D)

Genre: Comedy(masih diragukan ._. Moga-moga lucu dah)

Cast: (OC) Han Su Min, Myung Soo & Sung Yeol (INFINITE)

Rated: T, or maybe semua umur? XD

Lenght: Oneshot

Warning!: Gaje, OOT, garing kriuk kriuk(?) dan laen-laen

A/N: Annyeong Yeoreobun \(^O^)/ Saya author baru disini *trus kenapa?*. Berhubung ini FF pertama saya disini, tolong kasih kritik & saran ya :3 Tanpa banyak bacot, yuk cekidot~

Su Min POV

"Muke gile!", tereak gw kenceng, kira-kira 2 oktav lebih dari Mpok Nori lah.

Gue liatin 2 cowok ganteng (namun autis) di depan gw, dia cuman ngakak-ngakak aja. Kenapa bisa begini? Begono ceritanya:

Gw anak baru di Woolim high school (udah, ngarang aja lah!), nah dua orang di depan gw ini Myung Soo & Sung Yeol, 2 anak ini suka banget nyari perkara di sekolah ampe menuhin 2 buku kasus. Mau ga mau, kepala sekolah biarin ni 2 tuyul (#plak) bikin onar -_- Kepsek macem apa ini? Tau gitu gw pindah sekolah aja! Tapi atas paksaan emak & bapak, gw harus sekolah disini TT,TT *Nangis bombay*.

Nah, berhubung gw anak baru, ni dua jadi ngerjain gw terus -_- Ni sekolah ga ada MOS, sih. Kalo aja ada gw udh mateng dikerjain anak OSIS. Ato malah habis nge-MOS dikerjain lagi? OH, TIDUAAAAAAAKKK! Beuh, makin OOT aja gw. Intinya, gw anak yang susah banget dikerjain, karena itu, tu 2 Manusia tertantang untuk ngerjain gw.

JADI GW HARUS NYERAH AJA GITUH?!

OH TIDAK BESAAAAA!

*Ga nyantai lu, min!*

Kemaren gw baru aja dilemparin kecoak maenan plus tomcat mainan(emang ada? Anggep aja ada deh!), untung dengan cepat gw tepis pake sendal jepit merek swallow gw. Ya kalo pake crocs kemahalan buat barang mainan gitu! (Ente ngomongin apa seh, min? -_-). Dan sekarang mereka hampir bikin gw banjir air bekas pel-an! BEKAS PEL-AN OY, BEKAS PEL LANTAI! Kalo banjir air bersih mah mending, gw bisa minum gratis :3 #eh. *Somplak lu min!*

Ah, udahlah! Back to the laptop!(?)

* * *

"Sialan, hampir aja seragam suci(?) gw basah!", protes gw sambil nendang tu ember ke depan 2 manusia itu. Malah cekikikan lage nih dua! Minta gw pites neh. Ya Tuhan, berikan aku kesabaran TT,TT Jangan sampe ni dua manusia gw sumpahin dicipok tomcat(?), eh tapi kalo dicipok beneran gak apa-apa lah, salah mereka jg kan? Fufufu~

"Yah! Udah gw blng ni rencana kan udh mainstream!", Myung Soo akhirnya protes ama Sung Yeol. "Trus kenapa kemaren lu sutedja? Eh, Setuju?", Sung Yeol ngebales. Akhirnya terjadilah pertengkaran antara mulut *maksud lo ape?! Yadong lu , Min!*, oke, ralat. Maksud gw silat lidah.

"Sialan, gw ditelorin! (karena dikacangin terlalu mainstream. Kacang telur garuda! *beh, malah promo*)", gumam gw kesel.

_Kacang kacang kacang~ Telur telur telur~ Kacang telur garuda!_

'Ni bel kenapa jadi somplak sih? -_-', batin gw, setelah mendengar bunyi bel ni sekolah yang aneh bin somplak, 'Yaudahlah, masuk aja. Tinggalin ni 2 tuyul disini'. Akhirnya gw masuk kelas diikuti 2 manusia yang masih aja silat lidah. Entah apa yang jadi sebab pertengkaran mereka, lah mereka aja ngomongnya cepet banget! Yang gw denger cuman 'Haiyaaa~ Cang cing cung ceng cong!' dsb -_-

Singkat cerita, pelajaran dimulai...

'Psst, woy, min!', bisik seseorang dari dunia lain(?). "Ha? Ente siapa?", jawab gw sambil nengadah. Lah siapa tau dia malaikan kematian yang kasian ama penderitaan gw di sekolah ini. 'Sialan lu!', jawab tu suara misterius, 'Gw bukan dari alam baka ato alam-alam lain, neng! Gw manusia biasa yang tak sempurna dan kadang salah namun dihatiku hanya satu, cinta untukmu luar binasa'.

'Sialan! Malah nyanyi dia!', pikir gw, "Jadi ente siape namanya? Nembak gw nih ceritanya?".

"Beuh! Geer amat lu! Jones ya lu?"

"-_- Anyeng, gw udah bahagia jadi jomblo. Trus ngapain tadi lu ngomong 'cinta untukmu luar binasa'?"

"Namanya lirik lagu. Hih!"

"Udah! Ga usah bacot lu! Cepetan ngomong, ente namanya siape!".

"Ini gueeehh, Sung Yeollipop"

"Njir, pake lollipop segala. Manis aja kagak, malah kecut!#plak ".

"Beuh, suka-suka! Ngemeng-ngemeng nih ya, gw punya satu permintaan!"

"Apa?"

"Pengen punya pacar"

"Beuh! Lu kali yang Jones! Serius ah! Lu kate ini iklan djarum!"

Di alam sana(?), gw jamin tu tiang listrik langsung monyong-monyong, "Maksud gue gini. Lu mau kan ga dikerjain ama kita?".

Cring~! Kesempatan emas!

"Ehm... Ya maulah!", jawab gw.

"Nah kalo gitu, lu harus mencari 7 bola naga di sekolah ini"

"Watdepak?! -_- Bercanda lu! Ini bukan anime wey!"

"Ya makanya gw jadiin ini extra ordinary! Gw bikin bola naganya dari kertas, bukan dari kaca. Unik kan?".

-_- Sialan ni bocah, gw sumpahin lu dipacarin kuda nil #eh. "By the way anyway busway, jangan-jangan lu shenlong yang menjelma jadi manusia? Ngaku aja deh lo!", kata gw dengan suara yang dikit kenceng. Inget, ini di dalem kelas! Kalo ampe ketauan guru gw ngomong sendiri, bisa-bisa gw dibawa ke RSJ (Rumah sakit Jones). *ketauan banget lu min, lu jones* Gw: Sialan lo! Namanya plesetan! Gw udah bahagia jadi jomblo wey!

Tiba-tiba gw mendengar suara cekakak-cekikik. "Waktu gw udah habis! Pokoknya gw minta ente nyari 7 bola naga. Titik! Gapake nanya dan gapake lama! Waktu mu cuman sampe jam 5 sore. Lebih 1 menit, anda akan dieliminasi.

"Maksud lu ape? -_- Lu kata ini di X Factor? Pake eliminasi segala! Ah yaudahlah!"

*ini FF apaan sih sebenernya? -_-* *Tauk author sendiri aja bingung, brb dulu ya, dihajar massa*

Akhirnya demi tercapainya kemerdekaan(?), gw harus nyari 7 bola naga. Sialan banget ni anak, sampe bola naganya udah kekumpul semua, gw jodohin tu 2 makhluk ama kuda nil. Itung-itung bales dendam lah. Walaupun banyak orang bilang balas dendam tidak akan menghasilkan apapun, buat gw ada hasilnya! Yaitu, GW BISA NGAKAK HEBAT LIAT MEREKA DIPACARIN AMA KUDA NIL! BRUAKAKAKAKA! #Ganyante

Ketawa kan sehat :3 Gw bisa lebih awet muda secara gratis tanpa ponds age miracle(?).

* * *

Tepat pas bel selesai sekolah berbunyi, langsung aja gw lari keluar kelas tanpa pake tas. Lha buku gw masih berantakan dengan manis di meja(?), males gw beresinnya! Daripada ntar gw telat! Secara, tu 2 orang punya banyak rencana biar gw bisa malu di depan banyak orang. Kalo ntar speaker satu sekolah ngeluarin suara:

"SUMIN! WAKTUMU SUDAH HABIS!" Ala Arya Wiguna kan ga lucu! Bisa-bisa gw disantet Eyang Subur muka gw jadi rata semua & gw jadi ga punya muka ke sekolah! #abaikananakgajeini.

Udah, capcus lah ke kantor kepsek! Kalo udah namanya kantor kepsek, pasti mereka seenggaknya taro 1 bola naga, secara itu tempat paling mistis di sekolah ini dan ampe bisa ngelakuin jurit malem disono. Bukan ada setannya sih, kepseknya yang kayak setan -_-

Setibanya gw di depan kantor kepsek ada secarik kertas bertuliskan: "Kalo ga kuat lambaikan sempak" -_- Gw pikir adanya lambaikan tangan, haduh, masa gw mau lepas sempak di kantor kepsek? Mana ada CCTV lagi, bisa-bisa satpamnya jadi Yadong. Emg sialan tu 2 makhluk, ini memaksa gw untuk tidak menyerah. Antara kebebasan dan harga diri.

Pelan pelan gw ketok pintu kepseknya, ga ada suara sama sekali, yaudah gw masuk.

Pas masuk, langsung gw menjerit tertahan. Akhirnya batuk ._. "BUSET LUH PAK KEPSEK! INGET UMUR PAK! INGET UMUR!", Gw teriak gaje. Ngeliat pak kepsek yang dandan ala Super junior di , kemeja & dasi warna berbeda. Cocok sih iya, tapi akibat perut buncit pak kepsek, kancingnya jadi 2 biji -_- Perlu diketahui, kepsek ini fanboy-nya SJ. Bukan itu doang, dia ga inget umur lagi dandannya!

"Diem lu! Suka-suka gw! Mau apa lu kesini?", kata tu kepsek ga nyante. "Mau cari bola naga pak!". "Bola naga? Ada! Tadi ada 2 tuyul masuk sini bawa bola kertas 7 biji, dia taro satu di atas lemari! Tuuh!", dia langsung nunjuk ke atas lemari. Sesaat itu gw hampir ngakak, pak kepsek ngatain tu 2 makhluk dengan sebutan tuyul juga. Tapi mulut gw langsung nganga kayak Lohan begitu ngeliat ke arah yang ditunjuk kepsek.

TINGGI AMAT NI LEMARI!

Sialan, mentang-mentang gw pendek & dia (Sung Yeol) tinggi -_-. "Pak, boleh pinjem kursi yang tinggi ga?", tanya gw dengan wajah ngeles. "Boleh, tapi gw tanya satu hal", "Apa pak?"

"Lu pernah gak liat gw duduk di kursi tinggi?"

"Nggak"

"Nah, tuh tau! Gw tiap hari duduknya di kursi jongkok woy!"

GUBRAK!

Semprul! Kursi jongkok mana cukup tinggi! Ni Kepsek berasa kayak ngerjain gw -_- Secara, mana ada kepsek duduk di kursi jongkok? Gw liat di kantor guru aja pada pake kursi elit semua. "Kalo tangga kecil?"

"Kursi aja kagak ada gimana tangga? Somplak ni bocah"

-_- Gw dibilang somplak, "Pak, kalo kursi ga ada, tangga ga ada, boleh ga gw robohin ni lemari?"

"Bisa, bisa aja. Tapi lu harus bayar 10 juta buat ini"

"Lha? Perasaan gini aja 6 juta deh?"

"BAYAR BARENG SPP LU WOY!"

"Anying -_- Yaudin lah. Tinggal congkel celengan, isi celengan gw udah 1 milyar, hasil nabung dari perut ibu juga"

Perlu lu pade ketahui, pas gw lahir, gw keluar bareng celengan ayam, isinya aja 8 juta. Jadi gw termasuk anak hemat mbakbro :v #ngarangbener Emak gw pas hamil gw ngidemnya makan duit sih, jadinya duit itu gw masukin ke celengan gw. Ga tau itu bpk gw udh kerugian ampe berapa banyak.

Akhirnya gw menghirup napas dalem dalem...

"Ciaaaaaaatt!" tereak gw kenceng-kenceng ampe jendela ruangan ini pecah belah semua, sampe ada yang jadi butiran debu(?). Tiba-tiba ada naga indosiar keluar dari tangan gw, wiii emejing! #abaikan.

Ga nyampe 1 detik hancurlah lemari itu, bola naga yang terbuat dari kertas itu jatoh dari lemari di hadapanku, eaaa(?). Langsung aja gw genggam erat lu bola kertas, di permukaannya digambarin bintang satu biji pake pulpen biru -_- Ga level banget.

Seketika itu juga gw ngerasa ada maskot pop mie ngedobrak ruang kepsek sambil bawa banner 'Selamat! Kamu berhasil'

So Yummy Yummy~ :9 #abaikan.

Oke, bola ke 1 sudah di dapatkan, bisakah gw menemukan bola lainnya? Jangan kemane-mane, ke toilet pun ga boleh walopun kebelet boker!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Meet the Prankster King

Author: Park Rae In (Newbie here :D)

Genre: Comedy(masih diragukan ._. Moga-moga lucu dah)

Cast: (OC) Han Su Min, Myung Soo & Sung Yeol (INFINITE)

Rated: T, or maybe semua umur? XD

Lenght: Oneshot

Warning!: Gaje, OOT, garing kriuk kriuk(?) dan laen-laen

A/N: Annyeong Yeoreobun \(^O^)/ Saya author baru disini *trus kenapa?*. Berhubung ini FF pertama saya disini, tolong kasih kritik & saran ya :3 Tanpa banyak bacot, yuk cekidot~

Su Min POV:

Setelah dapet bola naga pertama, gw langsung jalan ke kantor guru. Tempat jurit malam ke 2. Gw jamin pasti ada di sana.

"Woy! Jangan lupa bayar buat ni lemari!", tereak tu kepsek

"Sip lah! Tunggu 10 taun lagi ya! Ntar gw kubur duitnya bareng lu!", jawab gw dan langsung dikasih hadiah lemparan piring cantik, pas di jidat mulus gw. Sial, minyakan -_- Bekas indomie goreng sih.

Berhubung kantor guru mulai sepi, gw masuk sana tanpa babibu dan tanpa blng 'Permisi' ato apa kek gitu. Lha namanya antara kebebasan dan harga diri, pasti langsung lupa diri(?).

"Hey!"

'Waduh, ketauan!', batin gw, "Kenapa bu?", kata gw dengan suara kayak tikus got kejepit pintu.

"Yang ada di sana! Yang ada di sini!"

"Jiah -_- Ternyata nyanyi diah. Udah ah, capcus ngegeladah laci!", bisik gw ama diri gw sendiri, kemudian jongkok-jongkok gaje. Gw buka salah satu laci milik bu YoonA, clear. Ga ada apa-apa, cuman ada foto Si Won lagi topless aja.

.

.

.

.

.

WUADH?! TOPLESS?!

BU YOONA TERNYATA KOLEKSI BEGINIAAAAAAAN?! (Buat yang nge-fans ama YoonA jangan sparta gw ya ._.V Ini just for fun). "Waduh, ini rahasia negara(?), jangan sampe penyakit ngegosip gw keluar. Jangan rusak reputasi sekolah elit ini...", gumam gw. Akhirnya gw beralih ke laci milik bu HyunA, notabene jago dandan (tiap hari pake eyeliner tebel, lipstick semerah cabe, baju nge-press semua), isi lacinya paling cuman alat make up ama majalah fashion -_-

Kemudian beralihlah gw ke laci guru killer, pak Kris a.k.a Wu YiFan, dia org cina tapi ngemeng korea jago banget -_- Malah ngajari bhs korea, emejing. Tapi dia cakep-cakep mukanya dingin, kayak cembetut(? Cemberut maksudnye) gitu. Sekalinya ngehukum murid langsung disuruh push up sambil dinaekin ama dia (beuh, badannya aja kyk tiang listrik, bisa mateng tuh).

Dengan jari gemeteran gw buka lacinya, takut ketauan. Soalnya pak Kris juga guru perfeksionis, ga akan ninggalin kantor guru sebelum nyelesaiin tugasnya. Biasanya guru kan suka bawa pulang tugas. Mungkin dia mau santai aja kale di rumahnya.

Kreeeek~ "Sialan! Engselnya karatan lagi! Bunyinya nyaring beud, bisa ketauan gw!". Tiba-tiba pandangan gw malah ke tipi yang di pasang di sudut ruang guru. Wes! Lagi pertandingan bola! Kecret FC lawan Kicrit FC(?)! Dua-duanya grup kesukaan gw lagi, mau dukung yang mana gw? TT,TT Heh, fokus, Su Min! Fokus! Ntar lu dipermaluin ama 2 tuyul hoy!.

Akhirnya dengan segenap jiwa dan raga gw tarik tu laci, ngeliat foto pak Kris dengan sebuah boneka alpaca tertempel di lacinya.

ASTAGANAGA! BONEKANYA IMUT BENER! Ternyata pak Kris galak-galak demen boneka toh? Dinamain pula! 'Ace Wu, anak gw', itu tulisan di fotonya pakek warna pink. Dalam hati gw pengen ngakak setengah mati.

"Ehm!"

Terdengar suara mistis di belakang gw, sial, jangan-jangan pak Kris! Bisa mati gw kena hukuman dia yang lebih super daripada push up! Bisa-bisa aib gw makin banyak O,O Dengan hati yang berdetak kencang, gw nengok ke belakang dan mendapati...

Pak Kris lagi megang bola naga!O,O TIDUAAAAAAAKKK!

"Lu nyari ini?", katanya sambil nunjukin bola itu, bintangnya ada 2 biji. Sambil nelen ludah gw ngangguk, "Tolong kasih saya pak, ini antara hidup dan mati saya juga pak!", gw langsung masang muka ngeles dan pura-pura nangis, bisa jadi artis sinetron neh gw :3

"Boleh, boleh aja. Tapi jawab dulu pertanyaan gw"

"Apa?"

"Apa makanan kesukaan Ace?"

-_- 'please, bunuh gw sekarang juga', batin gw menahan tangis. Cobaan gw berat banget ya Tuhan! Udah ada 2 bocah ngeselin itu, kepsek yang gajenya minta ampun, guru killer gw juga autis pula! #Plak

"Bukannya boneka ga makan ya pak?", kata gw, mana tau aja dia tersadar & ganti pertanyaannya

"Boneka gw udah gw kasih santet(?), jadi dia bisa makan"

"Dari eyang subur pak?"

"Bukan, dari naga gw! Udah! Cepetan jawab aja! Banyak bacot luh, gw tambahin jg PR-nya"

"Anying -_- Hmm, kasi waktu berapa menit pak?"

"10 detik mulai dari sekarang"

"Itu mah bukan menit! Mmmm... Jawabannya..."

"9, 8 ,7 ,6 ,5 , 4, 3..."

"Ace ga bisa makan pak!", gw mulai emosi, kebanyakan mikir.

"Yak, itu dia jawabannya!"

"Sialan -_-". Akhirnya pak Kris langsung ngasih tu bola naga kedua. Ni guru somplak juga ternyata, "Bukannya tadi pak Kris bilang Ace udah dikasih santet ya?".

"Lah itu kan boneka. Ace itu anak gw!"

"Apa kate lu lah pak! -_- Capcus dulu ya!".

Dengan kaki yang udah lemes gara-gara pak Kris, gw langsung aja jalan ke gudang sekolah. Waktu yang tersisa masih 3 jam lagi. Mana belom SMS mama minta pulsa lagi #eh, salah deng! Belom SMS emak gw bakal pulang sore. SMS sekarang ajalah! Daripada ntar gw pulangnya langsung diceramahin.

Sebenernya gudang sekolah itu tempat paling angker disini. Katanya banyak staff sekolah yang bersihin ini gudang suka dengar suara wanita cekikikan dan bayi nangis, plus ada bercak darah di dalem situ.

Misteri itu sampai sekarang belom dipecahkan.

Tapi kalo misalnya disini ada bola naga, berani amat ya 2 bocah itu masuk sini? Apa jangan" mereka yang bikin rumor ini? Wah, ada yang ga beres disini. Pas gw mulai nginjekkin kaki di dalem gudang, gw langsung ngomong sendiri, "Mbak kunti! Minta eyeshadow lu dong! Lu pakenya kebanyakan!". Ya walaupun OOT mana tau aja dia nongol.

Tiba-tiba ada sesosok wanita nongol di sebelah gw, "Nape? Minta eyeshadow? Beli di Etude House sono! Lagi ada promo!", ternyata kuntilanak itu bener-bener ADA! EMEJING!

"Jiah! Mbak kunti! Gw mau nanya elu nih!"

"Apeh? Cepetan ye, durasi gw dikit nih!"

"Durasi gigi lu -_- Mbak kunti ada liat 2 bocah masuk sini ga? Satu tinggi satu pendek?"

"Ada, nih anak gw! Tuyul dua-duanya"

"Bukan -_- Pake seragam, mbak! Bukan bugil begini!"

"Oooh ituu! Tadi gw kayak liat dia bawa nasi bungkus, tapi daun pisangnya warna putih"

"Somplak lu mbak -_- Kertas dibilang daun pisang. Yaudah makasih deh mbak! Betewe, liat gak dimana mereka narohnya?"

"Hah?! Ada Be em we? Mana?"

"Betewe woy! Udah cepetan jawab aja!"

"Iyeh, namanya ngelawak, ga nyantai lu nak!", jawab mbak Kunti sambil nyibakin rambut -_- Mending rambutnya halus kayak Anggun di iklan P*ntene lha ini kusut gitu, "Ga tau deh dimana mereka narohnya, gw lagi sibuk dandan sih. Ngurusin ni 2 tuyul juga! Suami gw si Jeruk Purut ilang entah kemana, emang tiap malem suka kelayapan".

"Setan juga bisa selingkuh ternyata", gumam gw, "Yaudah, makasih mbak kunti!". "Iye, sama-sama, imbalannya eyeshadow ya! Khikhikhikhikhi~", mbak kunti langsung hilang dari pandangan gw.

Sialan emg ni setan, udah ditagihin buat bayar lemari, sekarang eyeshadow Etude House lagi!

Dengan rajinnya, gw turunin kardus satu persatu, gw bongkar-bongkar, barangnya gw cek satu-satu dengan teliti agar terjamin kualitasnya(?). Beuh, kayak pabrik aja. Akhirnya gw menemukan satu barang: Nasi bungkus, dibungkus pake kertas tapi

"Sialan!", teriak gw. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan kunti itu benar -_- Bukan bola, tapi nasi bungkus~ (nyanyi pake nada :Bukan lautan tapi kolam susu). Gak apa-apalah, bisa aja gw sogok pak kepsek pake ini jadi gw ga usah bayar lemarinya :3

Dengan hati yang berat seberan 1 ton, gw keluar dari gudang. KEMANE TU BOLA NAGA?! Tapi ngemeng, ngemeng gw berasa aneh ama tu kunti -_- Ada sesuatu yang aneh dari dia tapi gw rada eneg buat mikirinnya, gw langsung balik lagi ke gudang

"Mbak kunti!", jerit gw, akhirnya nongol juga dia. "Itu dia bola naganya!", langsung aja gw tarik baju dia.

- Tunggu beberapa saat lagi -

"Gile banget tu bocah 2 yadong sangat! Tapi gak apa-apa sih, sekali tangkep 2 tomcat dapet :3".

"Suamiku! Aku digr*pe ama anak lesbi! Huaaaaa!", tangis si kunti. "Yaelah mbak! -_- Ini demi kelangsungan hidup gw juga! Lagian tu 2 bocah gila banget sih! Naro di tempat yang tak terduga!", protes gw, ga mau kalah. "Hukumannya beliin gw eyeshadow 2 dus!".

"Iya aja deh mbak -_- Gw pergi dulu ye"

"Yo wes~".

Akhirnya gw berhasil dapet 4 bola naga, sisa 3 neh. Waktu gw tinggal 2 jam lagi! Langsung aja gw ngibrit ke toilet. Bukan mau boker, mau nyari bola naga! Di toilet cewek gw cari satu-satu ga ada. Masa ampe gw bongkar jambannya? Kan ga lucu -_-

Ato jangan bilang tu 2 bocah nyembunyiinnya di toilet cowo?

OH, TIDAK! MATAKU MASIH PERAWAN! TT^TT Haduoooh, jadi gw mau gimana dong? Kalo tiba-tiba di mading ketempel 'Han Su Min yeoja yadong' dengan foto gw lagi masuk ke toilet cowok gimanehhh? Aib hidupku *hiks*.

Pengen anget gw bundir (bunuh diri) sekarang juga. Padahal dulu pas gw SD dan SMP di JYP aja anaknya pada alim semua, gw ga dapet masalah apa-apa #ngenestingkatakherat. Kenapa, emak, KENAPA?! KENAPA GW HARUS ADA DI SINI?! BE EF EF GW, SI SUZY APA KABARNYA DISONO?!

HUAAAAAAAA!

*Mari kita mengheningkan cipta sejenak, dimulai dari 1, 2, 3...* #abaikan.

Stop nangisnya, Su Min. Hidup itu ga greget kalo ga ada cobaan, itu kata Maddog. Kalo ga greget itu ga seru! Jadi intinya ga ada cobaan itu ga seru. Yaudah di seru-seruin aja(?). Mata elang gw mulai nongol, langsung gw melihat daerah sekitar gw. "Sip, gaada orang".

Kaki kanan gw langsung melangkah masuk ke sana, di dalem jg sepi, ga ada orang. Cuman ada satu makhluk doang di sono...

"Bang Jeruk Purut? Ngapain disini? Bini lu nungguin noh!"

"Ngapain lu disini neng? Bukannya ini toilet cowok?"

"Bacot lu bang! Udah pulang ke gudang sana! Istri lu nungguin beserta anak-anak lu!"

Langsung dia nangis, "Kenapa bang?", tanya gw, mulai ngerasa kasihan. "Istri gw hidupnya boros banget! Anak-anak gw, si tuyul disuruh nyolong recehan ampe berbulan-bulan buat eyeshadow doang. Bayangin punya bini kayak gitu!"

"Emm, bang...

"Apeh?"

"Gw bukan cowok, jadi gw gabakal punya bini..."

"Anying -_- Udah pergi sono! Gw mau merenung dulu!"

"Beuh. Lu gatau apa istri lu begitu sayang ama lu!"

"Buktinya?"

"Dia tiap hari ngeratapin elu tauk! Liat aja pas gw lepas ni 2 bola naga yang dia pake buat ganjelan dada, dia langsung ngejerit nama lu"

"Ciyus neng?"

'Sialan ni setan alay -_-', batin gw. "Ciyus lah!". "Okeh, gw pulang deh~", dia langsung pergi, gampang dibujuk juga ini setan :| Gw dibujuk emak gw aja harus seminggu dulu, masa gw kalah ama setan? Mak, jangan ubah gw jadi batu ya? Eike ga sejahat Maling Kutang kokk :3 (Malin Kundang kale -_-) (plesetan ga mutu). I love mama :*

Pas gw lihat tempat yang tadi didudukin Jeruk purut gw langsung melongo. Astaganagabonar dikali lima -_- Bola naganya ternyata dia dudukin ampe benyek! Ah, yaudinlah, yang penting udah kekumpul 5 ini. Capcus ke kantin!


End file.
